Singing Hearts
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Big Green's cafeteria got a new addition to it, which was a request from Hope, but will everyone like it?
1. Chapter 1

In Big Green's cafeteria, Commander Apetrully was revealing a new addition to the cafeteria. Sonia notices Hope's excitement, which was very noticeable. I really do mean very noticeable. She was hopping in place.

"Hope?" Sonia said.

"Yes?" Hope said with a few giggles.

Sonia just raise a eyebrow and said, "Never mind."

"Ladies and animals," Apetrully said, getting everyone's attention. "Presenting the new... stage!"

He pulled off the large, red cloth, revealing a stage that was smaller than the one in the stage room but big enough to let someone perform on it. Next to the stage was a karaoke machine.

"A karaoke machine?" Mighty Ray said.

"Yes. Hope have been requested it for a while." Apetrully said.

"That explains why Hope looks like she's going to explode any minute." Sonia said.

Hope suddenly squealed at such a such a high pitch that only dogs and wolves can hear it. So...

"The pain! The unbearable pain!" Dog King shouted in the background as the roto-wolves howl in pain.

Lin Chung covered Hope's mouth with his hand, stopping their pain.

"Hope, why would you want this... thing?" Alpha Girl ask.

"Well, I thought Big Green needs more fun." Hope said. "Also, you know me with singing."

"You know that Big Green is a military. Right?" NoHands said.

"Of course. That doesn't mean Big Green can't have fun."

"Why would you let her do this?" Chou whisper to Apetrully.

"Sometimes, there's a feeling about her that I can't refuse." Apetrully said.

"I can't take it! I'm using it!" Hope shouted.

With one of the karaoke machine's microphone in her hand, Hope was already on stage, singing and dancing to the music. The unique sounds brought the other members of Big Green closer to the stage.

Hope: **If we can map out**

**All of Earth's mysteries**

**We will able to go to**

**Any place we want**

**We spend our lives with**

**Anticipations and hopes**

R, S, & H: **But who is the one**

**That grants them?**

First Squad and the Air Force just noticed Rosefinch and Sonia on stage, who are dancing to the beat of the music.

"When did they get up there?" Mighty Ray ask no one in particular.

"No idea." Chou said.

Sonia: **Until the end of time**

H, S, & R: **Boooon!**

S: **With a warp,**

**This looping feeling**

H, R, & S: **Swirls everything together**

**And plays around with them**

**On a particular sunny day**

**A happiness greater than magic**

**Will pour down endlessly**

**It's not impossible!**

Alpha Girl groan as she shook her head when she saw Hurricane and Archer trying to dance to the music.

R, H, & S: **When we meet again tomorrow**

**We'll laugh and hum a tune**

**Let's collect all the happiness**

**It's easy, there's nothing to it**

**Chase after them and**

**Try to catch them**

**You love big dreams**

**Right?**

Chou was a little shock when he saw Mano bobbing his head to the music.

H: **Anything is possible in the future**

**Where nothing is certain**

**But I know that one thing is for sure**

**Hanging above the thick clouds**

**And shining brightly**

H, S, & R: **The stars will**

**Give me hope**

**I know it**

S: **Let's ride time**

R, H, & S: **Byuuuuum!**

S: **I'm at the cheap and cool age**

S, H, & R: **Please let me express**

**My loneliness and shyness sometimes**

**If we hold our hands together**

**We'll be invincible at our destination**

**Nothing is impossible in these sparkling eyes**

**Just look up and the tears will dry**

**"I want to change!"**

**Shout from the bottom of your heart**

**And it'll be heard**

**Break off running and**

**Leave the others behind**

**Your heart is beating fast**

**Right?**

"Lin Chung?" NoHands said when he heard Lin Chung humming to the song.

H, S, & R: **Boooon!**

S: **With a wrap,**

**This looping feeling**

R, H, & S: **Swirls everything together**

**And plays around with them**

**On a particular sunny day**

**A happiness greater than magic**

**Will pour down endlessly**

**It's not impossible!**

**When we meet again tomorrow**

**We'll laugh and hum a tune**

**Let's collect all the happiness**

**It's easy, there's nothing to it**

**Chase after them and**

**Try to catch them**

**You love big dreams,**

**Right?**

Everyone cheered as the three got off the stage.

"A m I the only one who's going to ask?" Mighty Ray said. "What was that?"

"Hare Hare Yukai in English." Hope said.

"Yeah, but how come Sonia and Rosefinch knows it?"

"Hope showed us it on something call a computer." Sonia said.

"Computer...?" Jumpy said.

"I'll simply say that a computer is something that can bring you to the Internet, which is you can get information on everything. Computers are very rare in the Hidden Kingdom, which is why almost everyone in the Hidden Kingdom doesn't know what it is. Don't ask how I got one because I don't want to get into too much detail." Hope said.

Everyone else sweatdropped at what she said.

"So what do you think of the stage?" Hope ask her friends.

"It was so much fun to be on stage!" Sonia said.

"I guess it was fun." Rosefinch said.

"Do you think I can try?" Lin Chung ask.

Everyone look at him. Lin Chung the harmonic warrior wants to sing. Yeah... Pretty strange.

"Of course." Hope said.

Walking side by side, Hope and Lin Chung got on stage. Everyone stared at that. Come on, Lin Chung singing is a little unbelievable, right?

"You should pick, but nothing embarrassing." Lin Chung said.

"Okay." Hope said.

The music sounded kind of mysterious like it told a story.

Lin Chung: **Deep inside the dark forest**

**The river, the trees, and the flowers **

**Give a sweet smell**

**The beautiful bird's voices**

**Echo across in a sad tone**

H: **Deep inside the forest**

**I sit alone and sing a tune**

**The gentle sound of the wind**

**Is a whisper that heals my loneliness**

**Traveler, why don't you rest here?**

**I shall sing a song for you**

LC: **Oh, lovely child**

**Let me hear your voice more**

H & LC: **Let us spend a little time**

**Together in the forest**

**Ah, the beautiful voice**

**Spreads across the purple mist**

**And within the cold darkness**

**It slowly disappears**

H: **The blowing wind**

LC: **The rustling leaves**

**The blooming flowers**

H: **They're beautiful**

**Aren't they?**

LC: **The beautiful lake**

H: **Shines**

LC & H: **There is a paradise**

**In the forest no one knows about**

**With a secret lake**

**In the mysterious forest**

H: **Why don't we always**

LC: **With her angelic voice**

H: **Stay with each other**

**In this forest?**

LC: **With her angelic voice**

H: **We'll be together forever...**

**Deep inside the dark forest**

**The days of singing continues,**

**But I am never lonely**

**We sit and sing together**

**Because you are by my side**

LC & H: **Deep inside the purple forest**

LC: **In a place which you must never enter**

H: **In a place where I will guide you**

H & LC: **The mysterious secret of the forest**

LC: **If you get captured**

H: **If I capture you**

LC: **You'll never escape**

H: **I'll never let you go**

LC & H: **For all eternity**

Everyone clapped rather slowly since the song got kind of creepy at the end. As the two got down, Mighty Ray open his mouth to talk, but Lin Chung said, "Hope also showed me the computer."

"Who else wants a turn?" Hope shouted.

Almost everyone in the cafeteria raise their hand.

"I guess the stage will be fun." Hope said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle of the night in the Hidden Kingdom. In Big Green, everyone was peacefully asleep like the rest of the kingdom, except for one person. The commander.

In the cafeteria, Apetrully quietly sneak towards the newly build stage. He turn on the karaoke machine and slowly select the song. He stand on the stage with a microphone in his hand. It may not seem like it, but Apetrully is quite shy about singing in front of the others yet he still wants to try out the new additions to the cafeteria.

Apetrully: **Years ago when I was younger**

**I kinda liked a girl I knew**

**She was mine and we were sweethearts**

**That was then, but then it's true**

**I'm in love with a fairytale**

**Even though it hurts**

**'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind**

**I'm already cursed**

**Everyday we started fighting**

**Every night we fell in love**

**No one else could make me sadder**

**But no one else could lift me high above**

**I don't know what I was doing**

**When we suddenly fell apart**

**Nowadays I cannot find her**

**But when I do,**

**We'll get a brand new start**

**I'm in love with a fairytale**

**Even though it hurts**

**'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind**

**I'm already cursed**

**She's a fairytale,**

**Yeah, even though it hurts**

**'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind**

**I'm already cursed**

Apetrully jumped when he heard soft clapping as the music dies down. From the darkness, he could see a familiar figure from the closest table to the stage. Hope. He blushed. Hope let out a giggle and said, "I didn't know you were such a good singer."

The commander blushed a little harder and said, "I'm not that good."

"Don't be so modest." Hope said. "Come on, I'll show you."

Hope change the song and got on stage with him.

Hope: **Ahuh Ahuh**

**Ahuh Ahuh **

**(Good girl gone back)**

**Ahuh Ahuh**

**(Take three... Action!)**

**Ahuh Ahuh**

**You have my heart**

**And we'll never be worlds apart**

**Maybe in magazines**

**But you'll still be my star**

**Baby cause in the dark**

**You can't see shiny cars**

**And that's when you need me there**

**With you, I'll always share**

**Cause I**

Hope pointed at Apetrully as if it's his turn. With a small gulp, he sang.

A: **I'm singing in the rain**

**Just singing in the rain**

**What a glorious feeling**

**And I'm happy again**

**I'm laughing at the clouds**

**So dark up above**

**The sun's in my heart**

**And I'm ready for love**

Apetrully felt good now that he was able to sing in front of someone. He fells like he could almost do anything. Almost.

A & H: **You can stand under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**

**Under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**

**Under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**

**Under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

**These fancy things,**

**Will never come in between**

**You're part of my entity,**

**Here for infinity**

**When the war has took its part**

**When the world dealt its card**

**If the hand is hard,**

**Together we'll mend your heart**

**Cause I**

A: **I'm singing in the rain**

**Just singing in the rain**

**What a glorious feeling**

**And I'm happy again**

**I'm laughing at clouds**

**So dark up above**

**The sun's in my heart**

**And I'm ready for love**

H & A: **You can stand under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**

**Under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**

**Under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**

**Under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

**It's raining, raining**

**Ooh baby, **

**It's raining, raining**

**Baby, come here to me**

**Come here to me**

**It's raining, raining**

**Oh baby,**

**It's raining, raining**

A: **I'm singing in the rain**

**Just singing in the rain**

**What a glorious feeling**

**And I'm happy again**

**I'm laughing at clouds**

**So dark up above**

**The sun's in my heart**

**And I'm ready for love**

Apetrully realized what he just done and blushed. Hope giggled and said, "See? You're good. I hope you can sing with me again."

The commander watch Hope walk away. He thought, _What just happen?_


End file.
